mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Goldric
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 3798 - Attack: 314 - Defense: 233 - Recovery: 225 - } An Astromon that lives inside a treasure chest, usually staying quiet until an unsuspecting passerby opens the chest and gets their hand bitten. However, Mimics do not seek out confrontation, so they will not attack unless threatened. - Soulric = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4748 - Attack: 397 - Defense: 291 - Recovery: 282 - } After evolving, a Soulric takes up residence in a larger chest, and has a habit of collecting sparkling stones, gold, and jewels to satisfy its innate craving for shiny objects. - Goldric = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5935 - Attack: 499 - Defense: 363 - Recovery: 353 - } Fire3Story - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 5547 - Attack: 173 - Defense: 260 - Recovery: 196 - } From the diary of a farmhand's son: "Today, I went into our storage shed to get a rake when I saw a chest I'd never seen before. I went to open it, but then it suddenly hopped back! Needless to say, I ran away. - Soulric = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 6963 - Attack: 216 - Defense: 325 - Recovery: 244 - } From the diary of a farmhand's son: "The Astromon I found in our storage shed is called a Mimic. Grandpa says they can be found sometimes around the village. He says they like jewels, but what's it doing in our house? We don't have any jewels, or anything even remotely shiny..." - Goldric = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 8719 - Attack: 270 - Defense: 405 - Recovery: 304 - } From the diary of a farmhand's son: "You know, ever since the Mimic showed up, there have been a lot less bugs and rats around the house. Dad's happy because he says his farming equipment is now clean. Sometimes I go to the storage shed and put fruit on the ground for the Mimic. It sticks its tongue out and shovels the food into its mouth. I feel like I could be an Astromon master at those times. It feels good." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4180 - Attack: 242 - Defense: 342 - Recovery: 185 - } "...As such, they can frequently be found in ancient ruins or dungeons. Ever since previous editions of this publication warned budding adventurers about the existence and dangers of these Mimics, reported clinic cases of broken fingers due to 'possessed treasure chests' are at an all-time low." -Astromon Behavioral Observations for Beginning Adventurers. Vol." by P. Gilbert - Soulric = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5225 - Attack: 302 - Defense: 433 - Recovery: 231 - } "While I may be a top-class explorer now, in my younger, brasher days I sustained an injury that still has people calling me 'Four-Fingered Gilbert.' The silver-lining is that I can now teach the young adventurers of today of things I learned the hard way." - "Astromon Behavioral Observations for Beginning Adventurers, Vol 1" by P. Gilbert - Goldric = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 6531 - Attack: 377 - Defense: 544 - Recovery: 288 - } "Of all the Mimics, Goldrics are the ones that require the most caution. They are instinctivel drawn to shiny objects, including any treasure. As a veteran explorer, I am always prepared for Goldric encounters by wearing a long cloak that conceals any valuables I may carry." - "Astromon Behavioral Observations for Beginning Adventurers, Vol. 1" by P. Gilbert - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4046 - Attack: 203 - Defense: 240 - Recovery: 334 - } It is said there is not a single Mimic who doesn't like treasure. For that reason, there are some adventurers who specifically seek out Mimics in the wild. Most of their most prized treasures are junk to humans, but every so often you can find a Mimic carrying gold or priceless gems. - Soulric = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5057 - Attack: 254 - Defense: 300 - Recovery: 422 - } One precaution that must be taken in mind when encountering any sort of Mimic is that they form packs. If, for example, a treasure hunter exploring abandoned ruins should come across a Mimic and plunder its treasure, an entire pack of Mimics will emerge from out of nowhere and leave that hunter barely breathing. - Goldric = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 6322 - Attack: 317 - Defense: 376 - Recovery: 530 - } Goldrics serve as the leaders of Mimic packs, but occasionally some packs will have more than one Goldric. In such cases, the oldest Goldric is normally elected to be the leader. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 4022 - Attack: 265 - Defense: 240 - Recovery: 221 - } A Mimic with power over darkness. Many dark Mimics have more insidious personalities than the other elemental Mimics. - Soulric = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 5031 - Attack: 332 - Defense: 301 - Recovery: 278 - } The evolution of a dark Mimic into a dark Soulric is almost always accompanied by a sudden increase in personal injury and property damage reports from its master, such as suddenly getting tripped by an object they didn't notice, or mysteriously losing all their clothes and having to run naked outside and away from an aggressive set of drawers. - Goldric = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 10 - HP: 6290 - Attack: 414 - Defense: 376 - Recovery: 347 - } Goldrics are universally known to be dangerous. Rearing one requires great caution, and patience. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:1 Star